The obtaining of microelectronic components intended to be used with the types of complex devices produced by the microelectronics industry such as integrated circuits and more generally circuits that also include mechanical and/or optical functions such as MEMS and/or NEMS (micro or nano electro mechanical systems) come up against many difficulties. This is in particular the case when it entails obtaining high electrical values from these passive components in a restricted space and as close as possible to the latter in order to limit the effects of the interference of their use in the considered application.
The full integration of such a passive component with the integrated circuit that us using it does not necessarily provide an entirely satisfying solution. Such an example of integration of an inductive component, i.e. a coil or self, is described for example in the publication entitled “Electro-Magnetic Modeling and Design of Through Silicon Vias Based Passive Interposers for High Performance Applications up to the V-Band” published in 2012 in “International Journal on Advances in Systems and Measurements, vol. 5 no. 1 & 2” by Olivier Tesson and his co-authors. The latter describes therein an inductive component that uses the substrate of the integrated circuit as an insulating layer in order to define the height of the turns of the coil. Metal traces which form in part the turns of the coil are defined on either side of the substrate, the interconnections to connect the metal traces together and former a coil are provided by through silicon vias (TSV).
In this case, one of the limitations will be the aspect ratio, i.e. the ratio of the diameter over the depth of the through vias which will either limit the thickness of the substrate, or impose a substantial space between two adjacent turns. It will also be difficult to integrate a magnetic material in the turns.
It is therefore an object of the invention to overcome at least partially the disadvantages of the current techniques of realizing passive components, and in particular inductive components as shown in the publication hereinabove, by describing a method that does not add any constraint to the integrated circuit that must use them. It is in particular an object of the invention that the value of the inductance can be adjusted without any disadvantage for the integrated circuit while still maintaining a level of integration similar to that that would be obtained with a full integration of the passive component.